


Duplicate of Time

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adventure, Demi-Gods, Mental Health Issues, OC, Other, slight romance, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kate Amser was your normal 13-year-old New Zealand girl. Until one simple thought sends her spiraling into the world of the Greek gods. Join her and the Percy Jackson gang as they figure out who her godly parent is and try to stop the latest threat to mankind.





	Duplicate of Time

**Hey, everyone, this is my first story so any criticism is welcome. This is a fan fiction for the Percy Jackson (which I don't own Unfortunately). I've had this idea going through my head for a while, so I'm just posting this first chapter and if you guys like it I will post the next chapter. Also please note that I'm not used to the American writing style so I will write my way if it doesn't make sense just tell me. There will be some swearing so I've put it on mature. So without further ado here we go.**

* * *

Look I always wanted to be a half-blood, I grew up reading the Percy Jackson series after all. I just didn't expect to actually be a half-blood. Maybe you're wondering who my godly parent is? Well... we'll get to that later. Right now though I might as well start with the basics about me.

My name is Kate Amser as of this moment I'm about 4 days away from my 14th birthday. I used to live in New Zealand but now I'm living at Camp Half-Blood which if you didn't know is on Long Island Sound. My hobbies include playing soccer, running and reading books. I'm the fourth child of Margaret and John Amser. I have two brothers and one sister. My parents have always smothered me from a young age. Now enough about me lets explain how I got to be sitting in The big house next to Dionysus a Greek god _._

I guess my story would start around the middle of July which is the middle of winter for New Zealand. From the looks of it seemed as if another winter would go by without a single speck of snow. Which makes sense since I live right next to the beach. I'm going to start at the end of my last day at Tuhinga college.

* * *

 

As the bell that signaled the end of school rang, everyone's minds turned towards their plans for the weekend. Running, over to my friend's classroom I waited for them to exit the room. Finally, the door opened and the three of them stepped out.

We started to walk down the drive to where our buses waited. Two of my friends, Brynn and Taylor were debating over the correct way to click your fingers. While my other friend, Jessica and I talked about what she was doing for the weekend.

"Hey, Kate how do you click your fingers?" Brynn almost shouted in my ear. I turned towards him ready to tell him to shut up.

"Kate I was talking to you!" I heard Jessica scream.

"Yeah, how do you click your fingers, Kate?" Taylors' voice chimed in.

They kept going like this, shouting and screaming my name. I just wished that they would fucking stop their screaming so that I could have a break. Why couldn't everything just stop for one minute so that I can have some quiet for once in my life?

I honestly wish that I knew back then what that last thought would bring into my life. All I can remember after that was everything quite literally stopping. Like if someone was jumping they froze in mid-air, anyone walking stopped mid-stride, and any cars stopped right in their tracks. Of course, I didn't realize it when it first happened. After a few seconds, I think that I turned my head to ask them to stop screaming when I realized that it was quiet.

I turned around only to see my friends frozen mid-screaming. Walking back to them the only sound that I could hear was the of my feet hitting the pavement. No one else was moving either but they all had a faint golden glow sounding them. Stopping in front of my friends, I pushed Taylor a bit back with my finger and he started to fall.

When he landed on the ground I noticed that his body was still frozen. Looking at my outstretched finger I saw that it had a gold tint to it. Scanning my body I had concluded that only my finger had a gold tint.

Just to point this out now if you've already figured out who my godly parent is, I recommend you to keep quiet for now. Also if you have then your smarter than I was at that moment.

Life decided to unfreeze time or whatever it was at that very second My friends continued shouting except for Taylor who was confused about why he was on the ground. Anyways I managed to make it to my bus on time. I did actually end up falling asleep for the ride home, luckily Brynn woke me up in time for our stop. As we said our goodbyes for the weekend to each other my thoughts had turned back to when everything had stopped.

* * *

 

Walking into my house I found my mother sitting at the dining table talking to a mysterious man. He had black hair and tannish skin, he reminded me of a book character but I couldn't put a name on who it was.

"Oh honey I want you to meet an acquaintance of mine," Mum said. I would like to say that I looked nothing like my family. My family was all blond hair, blue eyes, and skinny frames. But I had a muscular frame for a girl, onyx black hair, and goldish eyes.

The man turned around, took one look at me and said:" Wow, you sure do look just like your father."

To which I replied, " No I don't I look nothing like my father." The man starts to laugh, his shoulders shaking up and down. " Are you mocking me?" I asked lifting my head a bit higher.

He continued laughing but managed to say" She even talks and acts like him."

I glare at him but my mother agrees with him" Yes, she sure does." Looking between my mother and the strange man, I decided to ask who he is.

" Excuse me sir but who are you?" I questioned, straightening my posture a bit.

" Well my dear, thank you for asking my name is ..."

* * *

 

**Sorry, I've always wanted to leave a cliffhanger please tell how I can make this better. The next chapter if you guys want it will be about how the mysterious got to be in Kate's house. Please tell me if you've figured out who her godly parent is. Anyways thank you all for reading this and see you later.**


End file.
